Rendezvous
by le.clarius
Summary: Di perempatan inilah kita bertemu - walau tak bisa saling menyentuh. Hujan menjadi saksi tertembusnya penghalang antara dua dunia. MikadoMasaomi. Sekuel "Beneath Rain". Request for Schwarzien.D'Seventh. RnR?


Di sini kita berpisah

Di sini kita bertemu kembali

Hanya untuk dipisahkan kembali oleh tembok tak tertembus

Inilah rendevu kita—inilah saksi eksistensi kita

. . .

**RENDEZVOUS**

**Disclaimer:**

Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

**Warnings:**

OOC maybe. Character's death.

Sequel to "Beneath Rain"

Rekues dari anak saya, Kitsurugi Kou alias Schwarzien.D'Seventh. Maaf kalau Oto mengecewakanmu, karena MikadoMasaomi-nya gak terlalu kerasa m(_ _)m #brbmojokmerutukidirisendiri

. . .

Gelap telah merenggut sinar matahari yang menyinari Ikebukuro. Distrik yang selalu bertopeng ketenangan ini mulai mengucapkan salam selamat malam kepada para penghuninya. Namun mereka yang masih terjaga dalam kegelapan belum mau beranjak ke pelukan hangat malam.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah-langkah kakinya menyusuri trotoar yang sepi. Matanya tak sekalipun lepas dari batuan konkrit di depannya. Ah, jalan-jalan ini menjadi terlalu familiar baginya. Setiap tahun di hari yang sama, dan di jam yang sama.

Dan di tanggal itu setiap tahunnya langit selalu mendung—murung, siap menumpahkan air matanya kapanpun tanpa terduga.

Seperti juga hatinya—yang sejak hari itu terluka oleh luka tak tampak, namun terasa jelas sakitnya. Dalam dan berdarah. Tak mau tertutup.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Ia masih ingat—hari itu, hujan itu. Dan tubuh Mikado yang limbung di genggaman tangannya. Ah, memori itu selalu terputar otomatis. Betapapun ia ingin menyampingkan dan memendam dalam memori itu, bayangannya selalu kembali menghantuinya.

Setiap malam dan setiap tidurnya. Di mana kesedihan mendalam selalu berhasil merengkuhnya kembali dalam lubang keputusasaan.

Ia merapatkan diri dalam syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Orang-orang lewat berlawanan arah dengan arah langkah kakinya—dan mereka tak sedikitpun peduli. Mungkin sesekali mereka mencuri lirik. Tetapi hanya itu. Tak ada yang menyatakan simpati padanya.

Mungkin beberapa orang memiliki simpati itu—tapi itu tidaklah penting lagi untuknya sekarang.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap. Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

Gerimis yang turun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sejenak keraguan menghampirinya dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk kembali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap air hujan yang jatuh di wajahnya. Ia tak bisa kembali sebelum sampai di tempat itu.

Kembali kaki-kakinya melangkah di atas batuan konkrit yang menyusun trotoar.

Tap. Pat.

Tap. Pat.

Tap. Pat.

Pat.

Ia sampai. Perempatan ini tak pernah berubah. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya—semuanya masih sama seperti hari itu. Sepuluh tahun memang bukan waktu yang lama, namun nostalgi menyakitkan itu masih bersamanya. Teringat kembali bagaimana ia memanggil-manggil namanya yang sudah jelas telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Bagaimana warana merah darahnya menetes dari dahi Mikado dan mengotori bajunya, mewarnai genangan air hujan di jalan itu.

Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana orang-orang memandangnya simpatik—namun tatapan itu sudah pergi dari hidupnya sekarang. Ia tak suka dikasihani hanya karena distorsi kecil.

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

Dan tentang hatinya yang retak, yang remuk—ia tahu ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi pada kehadiran abstraksi dalam dirinya itu. Tak bisa sembuh dan tak pernah berhenti berdarah.

Karena saat Mikado pergi, ia membawa serta keutuhan hatinya pergi. Semuanya pergi, tak ada yang tertinggal. Perasaan yang tak tersampaikan—selalu menemani malam-malamnya dan menghalanginya terlelap dalam kenyamanan.

. . .

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, namun ia masih berdiri di gang gelap itu setiap tanggal itu datang. Dan ia akan menyaksikan bagaimana dua yang terhubung dalam jiwa, dua yang begitu dekat, tak bisa meraih satu sama lain. Komunikasi yang diputuskan oleh dinding batas dua dunia yang berbeda.

Realita yang tak terbantah pada sepotong adegan miris yang selalu terulang setiap tahunnya.

Membatasi yang realistis dan yang tak kasat mata.

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

Helm yang selalu ia kenakan basah oleh gerimis. Namun masih bisa merefleksikan apa yang terjadi di perempatan itu.

Kida dengan pandangan kosong, berdiri-terdiam-tak bergerak di bawah guyuran hujan. Sementara di sampingnya, Mikado dengan tubuh tanpa daging dan tulang—hanya sebuah hologram tembus pandang, dan hanya dapat terlihat oleh mereka yang berasal dari dunia yang lain.

Refleksi di helmnya memperlihatkan tangan tembus pandang itu mencoba meraih tubuh Kida yang basah. Namun tatapan mata Mikado berubah sedih saat ia kembali menyadari bahwa mereka dibatasi oleh dinding nyata yang tak terlihat dan tak tertembus.

Dullahan itu hanya diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya yang diliputi bayangan, dengan sempurna menyamarkan dirinya dalam lingkungan yang berkomposisi sewarna dengan kelamnya.

"Hei, porter. Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sebuah suara dari belakang gang gelap itu mengalihkan perhatian Celty untuk sejenak. Dengan cepat ia mengenali suara itu—Izaya. Namun ia tak menolehkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang diinginkan informan itu—ia tak peduli.

"Tempat ini… Ryuugamine-kun, huh? Ternyata sudah sepuluh tahun. Oh, bukankah itu Kida-kun?"

Suara itu terdengar mendekat, semakin keras di tengah suara jatuhnya hujan yang menginvasi inderanya. Celty masih lebih memperhatikan adegan yang terjadi di depannya daripada Izaya.

"Ah, benar. Ini harinya. Tapi, sudahlah. Ia sudah mati. Menghilang dari dunia ini."

Tidak, itu tidak benar. Eksistensi akan ada selama seorang manusia belum dilupakan. Dan Dullahan tahu fakta itu lebih baik dari seorang Izaya yang tak pernah percaya pada yang tidak realistis.

"Oh, sudah saatnya aku pergi. Mereka pasti sudah menungguku."

Tap.

Ta…p.

T…a…p…

Dengan kalimat itu, ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang bertambah menjauh, masuk ke dalam kegelapan gang itu. Celty menunggu sampai langkah kaki Izaya tak terdengar sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari gang itu dan menghampiri tempat Kida berdiri.

. . .

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

Gerimis yang turun semakin deras. Tetes-tetes air dengan mudah melewati tubuhnya yang kini tak lagi konkrit. Ia hanya sesuatu—ruh yang tertinggal dan mengembara dalam kekosongan yang mengisi dirinya.

Ia ingin menyentuh Kida. Ia ingin Kida menyadari kehadirannya di tempat ini—tepat di sampingnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk mengatakan eksistensinya membuatnya terluka. Ditambah dengan wajah Kida yang selalu murung setiap kali datang ke tempat ini—ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat Kida menjadi sedih seperti itu.

Kalau saja…

Pat.

Pat.

Pat. T…ap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah-langkah kaki yang hampir tanpa suara itu datang mendekat. Ia tertegun sejenak melihat sang Dullahan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Di sisi yang lain, Kida juga teralih wajahnya pada keberadaan Celty.

Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu.

Kaca di helm itu—ia bisa melihat bayangannya di kaca helm itu. Ya, refleksi dua dunia yang tak lagi dibatasi oleh kenyataan.

Tampaknya Kida juga sudah menyadari refleksi yang tak biasa itu. Karena kini ia menatap ke arahnya seakan-akan ia bisa melihat sosok Mikado.

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

"Mikado? Kau di sana?" tanyanya, keraguan menghiasi suaranya.

"Ya, Kida. Aku selalu di sini setiap kau datang," jawab Mikado. Namun Kida tak dapat mendengarnya. Ia bukan sesuatu yang nyata—jadi ia tak dapat didengar-dilihat-dirasakan oleh mereka yang berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya.

Celty sepertinya mengerti situasi yang berada di antara mereka, karena ia mengeluarkan PDA miliknya dan mulai mengetik dengan cepat.

'Dia berkata kalau dia ada di sini setiap kau datang.'

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

Kida tertegun sejenak. Hujan masih turun dan membasahi ketiga tubuh berbeda itu. Matanya terarah ke refleksi di helm Celty, lalu teralih ke depannya di mana sosok tak terlihat Mikado berdiri, dan kembali lagi pada refleksinya

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Mikado.

'Dia berkata ya.'

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

Sunyi kembali. Hanya suara hujan yang mengisi latar belakang. Malam telah larut dan jalanan telah sepi.

"Mikado, aku rindu padamu." Ia membuka mulutnya lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku juga, Kida," balas Mikado.

'Dia juga merindukanmu.'

"Tapi… aku tak suka melihatmu selalu seperti ini. Kau selalu bersedih setiap datang ke sini. Dan itu juga membuatku sedih," lanjutnya.

'Dia tak suka melihatmu selalu bersedih seperti itu.'

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

Sekali lagi, suara hujan menghiasi diam mereka. Kida terdiam. Tetapi perlahan senyum mulai terbentuk di wajah Kida. Di saat yang sama, ia menyadari kalau ia hampir lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Mikado."

Hanya sebuah bisikan yang hampir tenggelam oleh suara hujan, namun penuh dihiasi makna.

Pat.

Pa…t.

P…a…t…

(end)

A, apa ini! DX Gak kerasa MikadoMasaomi! Huwaah! Maafkan Oto bejad bin gagal ini, nak -_-"

Tapi sudahlah. Review please?

Karena review adalah nyawa fiksi m(_ _)m

-knoc


End file.
